You're not a Model - Translated
by Petite Pirate
Summary: Ha Je watched without seeing them the flowers and the cake Yi Jeong offered to that girl, Chu Ga Eul for her fake birthday. F4 were never giving gifts to anyone, it has always been the other way around. But if Ga Eul was also important F4, it was perfect for him. "Have you ever though of being a model ?" he suddenly asked her. (Rewriting HaJe part adding more SoEul episode 11-12)
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _Here we are again !_

 _Another SoEul fanfiction translated. Again, **I apologize for the English mistakes, ** I hope you'll still be able to understand._

 _This fanfiction is quite particular since I actually rewrote a particular moment in the serie, as the moment Jan Di meets Ha Je, the model._

 _There isn't lots of SoEul, so I decided to add somes scenes in extra, raising a little bit the Soeul._

 _*****The passages in italic are from the real scenario*****_

 **WARNING: since it's happening at the same moment, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are still not a couple, ok ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Have a good time reading it ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

Chapter 1

* * *

.

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at her Master Cheon Sik talking about the beauty and perfection of that new mysterious model, called Ha Je.

_ He really does freak me out sometimes, Jan Di confessed.

Ga Eul approved, still looking at Master who was now applying on his skin the moisturizer Ha Je once did the promotion on a TV Spot. When he finally came back behind the bar to make some porridge, Ga Eul turned towards Jan Di with a bright smile :

_ Ah… You're lucky he came to save you ! I would like someone to do that for me too.

She put her hands together, imagining herself as a princess trappped by gangsters. She would be incapable of running away, and right when she would thought everything was lost, then her knight in a shining armor would come and defeat everybody without any effort, and then come to her with his beautiful smile and raise his hand and… and… Why did he have that arrogant Yi Jeong's face ?

Ga Eul's dreamy smile vanished as she shook her head.

_ Ga Eul…, Jan Di whispered to her.

She was still preoccupied by Ha Je's poster Cheon Sik left prominently on the bar.

_ I think it was that guy who saved me last night, she revealed with a low voice.

_ Really ? Are you sure ? Ga Eul inquired straight away.

The young lady nodded. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled.

_ Ya, Ga Eul said, looking at her from head to toes, How long since you've eaten.

Jan Di put her hands on her tummy, saying with a weak voice she was fine. But Ga Eul didn't believe her; she knew Jan Di better than anyone else, and she was very stubborn… which explained why she matches so well with Jun Pyo.

_ Master ! Ga Eul called. A pumpkin porridge, please.

_ Ga Eul ! Jan Di responded. I'm fine. I don't need porridge

_ And I'm sorry, but employees can't eat for free, Cheon Sik added, raising his hands as a sign of impotence.

_ Then take it out of my pay

Ga Eul's tone was irrefutable.

.

* * *

.

_ What do you mean ? He studies at Shinhwa too ?

Ga Eul's scream resounded in the whole shop, provoking the salegirls' irritation. She smiled, embarrassed, and isolated herself near scarves and hats.

_ Incognito at school, you say ? she said. That's crazy ! Maybe it's destiny !

_ Stop talking nonsense, Jan Di answered at the other end of the line. I need you to help me. Gu Jun Pyo asked me to go eat ramens in Japan today.

Ga Eul smiled. That's was exactly like Gu Jun Pyo, doing stuffs like this.

_ That's great, you need to eat, she advised.

The young women heard Jan Di sigh.

_ I can afford going everywhere, and I don't want to go everywhere all the time for free ! she protested. So I… said it was your birthday today and … I would sleep at your place.

Ga Eul's eyes opened wide.

_ W…What ? But it's not my…

_ I know, I know ! Jan Di cut off, irritated. I don't think you have problems with F4, but just in case, I need you to cover. I will be at Group 7 studio, as an assistant. I hang up !

_ Wait Jan…

But Ga Eul only heard the tones. She let her arm drop and sighed. Jan Di didn't know but yes, she had problems with the F4. One of them in particular, who seemed to enjoy playing with her like a puppy. But she still wasn't ready to let go, not very sure why.

Her eyes stopped on a pair of grey mitts, as she felt her heart skipping a beat and her thoughts streaming. If chocolates were obviously too common for him, maybe this would be better ? Besides he works with clay, so he had to take care of his hands.

_ I'd like this, please, she said to the saleslady

The woman bowed politely.

.

* * *

.

Fortunately, he wasn't in his studio. Ga Eul felt relieved, not thinking she would be able to talk to him face to face with a new gift. Last time had been particularly embarassing.

Come on, she said to herself, don't just stand there like an idiot.

She was so focused on the door, so she didn't see Yi Jeong coming behind her and, as soon as he sees her, hid behind one of the brick walls. Ga Eul moved forward and put down the package in front of his door. This would be much better than just standing like a stupid girl and risking another humiliation

As soon as she did it, she quickly went back. Without noticing Yi Jeong looking at her, mid-annoyed, mid-moved.

.

* * *

.

_ Do you know you'll only have two days off left after that ? Cheon Sik warned her.

_ Don't worry, Ga Eul reassured him.

But she could still see he was annoyed by this.

_ Aish… can't you take another afternoon off ? he insisted.

Ga Eul did her best not to roll her eyes. Cheon Sik sighed in front of his stubborn employee, and willy-nilly gave her her month pay. Ga Eul pouted, seeing how much she earned. It wasn't a lot, but she will do with it.

_ I have two deliveries, it would be good for you to do it, Cheon Sik dropped in a last attempt. You know more than anyone that warm porridge is better !

Ga Eul quickly went out. When it came to porridge, Master could sing its praises for hours. The young woman wondered if this would be enough to pay the rent, supposing her father's soju bottles won't be too expensive again.

Definetely, today was a sad day, between her bad thoughts and Yi Jeong.

What was she keeping hurting herself like that ? Ga Eul asked herself. She had no idea.

That was the last time, she promised. Then, she just needed to be strong, protect herself, and act like nothing was bothering her. Even if that seemed quite impossible.

Suddenly, something moved into her field of view. A box someone was handing over. Surprised, Ga Eul turned her head towards the person, ready to say it was certainly a mistake. Her eyes met Yi Jeong's.

_ _Happy Birthday !_ he said. _I heard it was your birthday today._

Ga Eul was so shocked to see him that all she could say was :

_ _What ?_

What the hell was he talking about ? It wasn't her birthday today. Yi Jeong lowered his arm.

_ Oh ? It's not today ? he asked, surprised.

Ga Eul blinked several times, before reminding her conversation with Jan Di. Shoot ! Jan Di said she wouldn't have any problems. It was certainly Jun Pyo sending Yi Jeong. But today, Ga Eul wasn't ready to have a little time alone with him.

Jan Di was dead meat !

_ Ah…ah yes ! Ga Eul finally answered in a weird high-pitched voice. It's very kind of you.

Yi Jeong put the cake and the flowers in her arms, before immediately inquiring :

_ Shall we spend the day together ?

He seemed ready to grab her hand dragging her God knows where, as usual, but for once, Ga Eul stepped back quickly.

_ I'm sorry, I can't today, she dropped. I already have something planned…

She punctuated her sentence with a wrinkled smile.

_ It can't be moved up, Ga Eul added quickly, before Yi Jeong could say anything.

And she left him like that. Almost running away. Yi Jeong shook his head and sighed. That girl was really something. And the worst of all, it was extremely embarrassing having someone wandering you off on the street.

_ Ah… so embarassing, he sighed for himself. Jun Pyo, you're dead.

.

* * *

.

Jan Di was hanging a coat when she heard footsteps.

_ They told me I'll find you here.

_ Ga Eul !

Jan Di looked at her best friend coming in the room, before putting down a package and a flower bouquet on the table.

_ What are you doing here ?

_ I came to see how you're doing.

Jan Di glanced at the package and smiled.

_ And you brought me flowers and a cake ?

Ga Eul followed her gaze before smiling with irony.

_ Those are my « birthday » gifts… Because of you I just spent an embarrassing moment with Yi Jeong !

Jan Di pouted.

_ Sorry…

Deep inside her, she knew Ga Eul would forgive her. She was her best friend anyway. Ans she even helped her fold the clothes.

_ You know, you don't have to do that for me, Ga eul said with a little voice.

_ I don't want you to collapse on the street because you did too much. And that sounds pretty much like you.

Later, the photographer and Ha Je's agent went in the dressing room. Ha Je came too, and stared at Jan Di squatting on the ground. Then suddenly, he hugged her.

_ _Hyung, take a picture of us_ , he said with joyful voice.

The photographer did it, not even noticing the shocked expression of Jan Di. Ga Eul couldn't help but smile.

_ _Oh, this is pretty good actually_ , the agent noticed as he was glacing at the picture.

Ga Eul felt happy for her friend. Ha Je pretending Jan Di was his girlfriend was cute, and even more, he wanted her as a model.

Jan Di was puzzled. Ha Je whispered her the salary she could earn.

_ _Really ? That much_ ?

She was shocked.

_ Do it, Ga Eul encouraged her. I'm sure it will be fun.

Jan Di looked at her as her best friend nodded while smiling.

_ _It would be okay with someone like me_ ? Jan Di asked, to be sure everything was going to be fine.

_ _Of course, no problem_ , the photograph said.

Ga Eul heard Jan Di mumblering.

_ At least, give it a try, she added. They haven't found a model yet, and if a professional said you can go, then it must be true.

_ Excellent, Ha Je approved while standing up. Sunbae, he said turning towards Jan Di. You can go to dress room 2. They'll take care of you.

Jan Di stood up too carefully, and left the room, confused. The photographer followed her to give instructions to others.

_ Thank you, Ha Je said to Ga Eul. I don't think she would have accepted without you.

_ Ah, it's nothing, really.

He bowed in front of her.

_ You're Jan Di's friend right ? I'm Ha Je.

_ Yes, Ga Eul answered, I'm Chu Ga Eul.

He smiled politely, and suddenly noticed the cake and bouquet on the table.

_ You're one of my fan ? he asked, raising an eyebrow.

_ Ah… no, Ga Eul quickly rectified. It's just some gifts someone gave me for…

_ You mean one of the F4 ?

It was a weird question coming from the model, but Ga Eul remembered he was also studying at Shinhwa. So he must know the F4 too.

_ Ehm… yes, she declared, not understanding why this detail was important.

Ha Je looked at Yi Jeong's gift without really seeing them. F4 never gave gifts to anyone. They were always receiving it. But if apparently one of the F4 was caring about her, then it was interesting.

_ Have you ever though of modelling ? he suddenly dropped.

Ga Eul stared at him, shocked.

_ What ?

_ We're still looking for a partner for my colleague, Hyun Byeon. He'll be in cover for the special Autumn edition. He will be printed tomorrow, but his partner gave up at the last minute. It must be destiny you're here.

It was a pretty interesting proposition, but Ga Eul wasn't really sure about his. The agents will probably be irritated if he was recruiting as a model every girl passing… right ?

_ I don't know, she confessed, it may be too much…

But Ha Je reassured her with one smile.

_ Why don't you try posing for some photos ? he suggested. Hyun Byeon's agent will be okay, since he's mine too… right hyung ?

He turned his head towards his agent who stared at her.

_ It's true she's cute, he conceded. Maybe it's worth trying. Not afraid of another commoner being a model today right ?

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon was a tall and strong man, very nice. Ga Eul felt so little and ridiculous beside him, who was so handsome.

They had put her in a studio next to the one Jan Di and Ha Je were.

_ A little closer, the photograph said for the tenth time.

But Ga Eul couldn't do it. It was too embarrassing. Hyun Byeon noticed it, and asked for a break.

_ It's your first time doing this right ? he asked Ga Eul.

_ Eh… yes.

_ Don't worry, he reassured her, I have an infallible technique.

Without any warning, he grabbed her hand.

_ What are you doing ? she asked, glancing at the photographers.

_ Dancing. It's a way to relax, Hyun Byeon maintained. My father is a dancer.

He took a step, inviting Ga Eul to follow him. She was still puzzled, but still accepted. It was the first time she ever danced with a boy. Hyun Byeon was very nice and leading the dance, however, she was still stiff as a board.

_ If you're still embarrassed, imagine you're dancing with a man you trust, he advised her, whispering in her ear.

Ga Eul blinked. A man she trusted ? Her father ? Master ? although she was trying hard, there was only one face coming in her mind.

It was like Yi Jeong was really holding her in his arms, staring deep into her with his dark eyes, whereas he was leading her. Ga Eul let him guide her, lost in Hyun Byeon's eyes she wasn't seeing anymore.

_ Perfect ! The photograph claimed. Keep going !

But Ga Eul barely listened. When Hyun Byeon leaned her back for the third time, she smiled brightly. He made her stand up straight, his face only a few centimeters away from her, as she was hunging on him.

Her heart was beating fast, almost feeling Yi Jeong's warm breath.

The perfect picture.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Here we are ! Ga Eul also became a model. Ha Je, you're so evil._

 _I hope you guys are happy about that new version of BoF episode 11. It just came to my mind, so I'll see you soon fir the next chapters._

 _See Ya !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 _._

 _Hello everyone ! I'm glad you're enjoying this little fanfiction from the fanfiction "What would have happened if..." xD_

 _Thank you for followong my fanfictions, anyway ^^_

 _As you, I wanted to do a little fanfiction, which could actually come quite well in the original drama ^^ what do you think ? :D_

 ** _Please remember, at episode 11 (Ha Je episode), Ga Eul and Yi Jeong don't love each other_**

 _Thank you to all my reviewers and followers ! :D_

.

 _ **jayjayzek** : Haha, you're right ! I'm looking forward too !_

 _ **Charity** : I'll try my best, but as I said, please understand I can't update everyday T_T I have other priorities too ^^ still, enjoy :)_

 _ **zarasolim** : You're welcome :) Thank you for reviewing :D _

_**Isha** : Thank you, I'll try my best to update, but as you may know, please understand I don't always have the time T_T But sill, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

.

* * *

.

A few days later, Ga Eul was cleaning one of the restaurant's table, when Cheon Sik entered suddenly, holding a magazine.

_ Look at this, it's unbelievable ! How lucky she is ! Why didn't she tell me ?

_ What are you talking about ? Ga Eul sighed.

Cheon Sik put the magazine right under her eyes. The new group 7 edition had Jan Di and Ha Je in the cover, Jan Di only wearing a man white shirt.

_ What ? But…

Hyun Byeon assured her their picture would come out first, while Ha Je and Jan Di's would be for next month. Which would have let Jan Di plenty time to prepare Jun Pyo about this.

_ I would have looked better than Jan Di, I should say, Master mumbled in jealousy.

Ga Eul restrained herself from pouting. According to Cheon Sik, every magazines with Ha Je on the cover was sold within a day. It was only a matter of time before Jan Di starts to have problems. The young woman called her immediately.

.

* * *

.

_ Jan Di, let me help you.

The young woman pulled Ga Eul away slowly. Her friend was desperate, not knowing what to do anymore. Jan Di was a mess since Jun Pyo rejected her, and things got worse with the F4 red card found in her locker. Plus the fact she was being bullied quite violently at school

_ I'm fine, Jan Di said with a weak voice.

Ga Eul was furious against the F4. They didn't have the right to leave Jan Di like this.

_ Jan Di, her friend said with a worried voice. Even if Ha Je can protect you, the way the whole school is against you doesn't reassure me…

_ Don't worry Ga Eul. You know me. I'm strong enough for this.

Ga Eul couldn't figure out if she had to take this seriously or not.

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon sighed.

_ What do you mean I won't be on cover of the next edition ? Ha Je already stole me this month ! Are my pictures that worthless ?

_ The photos were very interesting, his agent rectified quickly, but we prefer having professionals working with you.

The young man closed his eyes and sighed afain. It was ridiculous. Indeed, he knew that girl wasn't a model at all, but he didn't want to hear he wasted an hour working for nothing. And it seemed he did anyway.

_ What will happen to the picture ? he asked. Are they really useless ?

_ I think the art director don't want to hear about them anymore since they're already here.

Hyun Byeon watched his agent putting down the table a yellow enveloppe full of his photos. Before he could say anything, his phone rang.

_ Song Hyun Byeon ? Here's Doctor Hye Sou. I'm calling because of your dad.

_ What do you mean… ?  
_ Your dad made an akward movement during his dance training. Nothing serious, don't worry

Hyun Byeon froze as the doctor still explained everything. He ordered the best hospital's room for his father.

But his agent didn't allow him to visit him.

_ A new shooting is about to start, he dropped. Be prepared. You can't just leave like this.

Being a star was so annoying sometimes…

_ By the way, have you seen Ha Je ?

_ Not since yesterday.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul dialled Jan Di's number again. She was knowing it by heart now. Since this morning, her friend wasn't answering her phone, and now that time passed, Ga Eul was feeling sad for her. Certainly, Jan Di would talk to her once they will be working at the restaurant.

But once Ga Eul got there, Cheon Sik told her he hadn't seen Jan Di at all. Ga Eul began to worry. Was she that down so she wouldn't come ? And if the school bullies had hurt her ?

_ Don't say anything stupid, Cheon Sik responded. Jan Di is stronger than anyone I know.

Not since Jun Pyo broke up with her. Ga Eul called her friend's house directly.

_ What do you mean ? Jan Di'mother said. Master called and told us she was going out with F4. That's a good thing for her !

Ga Eul froze and hang up. It was better not to worry Jan Di's family.

_ Master, you never called Jan Di's house, right ?

_ Uh ? Why would I do this ?

The young lady immediately took off her apron.

_ Ya ! Where are you going ? You work isn't done yet !

_ Jan Di is in trouble !

Ga Eul didn't wait for Master's answer to run on the street. There was only one person who could help her. Well, mostly four actually. Entering Shihwa was a long battle.

.

* * *

.

_ _Ga Eul_ ! Yi Jeong inquired, surprised to see her here. _What are you doing here ?_

She was ready to burst out in tears, and he restrained himself from standing up.

_ _Please help me…_ , she said beseechingly.

Her voice was so weak he turned towards Woo Bin what was going on ?

.

* * *

.

She noticed that they all reacted quickly, to her relief.

_ I'm going first, Ji Hoo decided, riding his motorcycle.

_ I'm asking for my gang's help, Woo Bin added.

Ga Eul was about to make her own way when Yi Jeong put him past her.

_ Where are you going ?

_ At the bus stop. I have to check every places she could possibly be.

_ Then come with me, he said. We'll go faster with my car.

He didn't let her any other options, as he made his way to his car, forcing her to follow him. But Ga Eul was too worried to care. What if something happened to Jan Di ? As soon as she fastened her seat belt Yi Jeong was already peeling out, passing by Woo Bin who braked at the last minute. Ga Eul swallowed back her tears as they were on the street.

_ _She didn't come to work. And she doesn't answer her phone since this morning, so I called at her house…_

 __ And they told you her Master called and said she was going out with F4_ , Yi Jeong completed for her.

_ _Master never made that call !_ Ga Eul exclaimed, shared between irritation and panic.

_ _I know_ , Yi Jeong responded, showing he did understood.

He wasn't really enjoying her talking like this to him, but seen Ga Eul's mood and the situation, he was ready to let bygones be bygones.

_ _What are we going to do ?_ Ga Eul lamented. _What happened to our Jan Di. What if someone kidnapped her or something like that …_

Just thinking about this was enough to get that knot in her stomach. God, that would be terrible.

_ _It would be reassuring if that person was Jun Pyo._

Ga Eul's eyes opened wide. Jun Pyo ! He still wasn't aware. Yi Jeong suddenly turned to the left. The young lady was thinking hard about that possibility.

_ I don't think so…, she said slowly. Jun Pyo haven't talked to Jan Di since the photos came out.

Yi Jeong sighed, and couldn't help himself but dropping in a sharp voice :

_ Well, it hadn't been a grat surprise for him, actually

_ Jan Di was about to explain ! Ga Eul claimed, ready to defend her friend.

There we are, Yi Jeong thought, even in the worst situation, he couldn't do anything but fight with her. However, he didn't have enough presence of mind to let it go, especially in front of such a shaky defence.

_ Telling him before the magazine came out would have been better, he said, an accusing tone in his voice.

Ga Eul let an offended exclamation coming out of her mouth. He was still acting like a little snob althought he didn't know the whole story. And like everytime it happened, Ga Eul did the same thing : saying spontaneously something she should have never said at all.

_ That's because it was my photos who should have come out first !

Immediately, she slapped herself mentally, putting her hand in her mouth. How can she be so stupid to say something like this ? Next to her, Yi Jeong was staying in a shocked silent making Ga Eul feel really uncomfortable.

_ Your… photos ? he repeated with a low terrifying voice, staring at her at risk of having a car accident. You mean… you took photos too... ?

Ga Eul closed her eyes and sighed. Now she was hating herself. Yi Jeong suddenly forked to the right, going into an empty street. Ga Eul felt she would have hit the gearbox if she hadn't had her seatbelt. The young man braked abruptly and turned towards her. He was ranting.

_ Ga Eul… Jan Di is obviously in trouble. So now you tell me. Everything.

It was an order, and Ga Eul felt she hadn't any other options.

Yi Jeong looked at her closing her eyes. He froze. It was because Jan Di was in danger, that's all.

Not because if Jan Di's photos were that sexy, Ga Eul's could be the same.

_ Ga Eul ! he shouted.

The young lady opened her eyes and said without looking at him :

_ It wasn't my birthday that day. Jan Di asked me to cover for her.

Yi Jeong grinned. He should have guessed it. A girl offerring him chocolates at Valentine Day and grey mitts would never have declined a date with him if it hadn't been for a good reason. Ga Eul kept going :

_ I went to the studio to see her that day, and they asked her to be a model. They proposed it to me too, because Hyun Byeon Oppa's partner cancelled the shooting.

Oppa ? That girl was really naive. Was she calling all the boys she just met like that ? Pathetic.

_ Jan Di's photos were supposed to come out next month. I don't know why it came out first. Jan Di did this only to earn some money.

Yi Jeong sighed and put his head down.

_ What about you ?

Ga Eul turned towards him.

_ What ?

_ If Jan Di did had a good reason to do it, what's yours ?

Ga Eul's jaws dropped. Was he really asking this ?

_ I didn't ask for anything ! she protested, indignant. It's just Ha Je who asked me to…

_ Who cares who started it, as long as they ask two comonners woming out from nowhere to pretend being sexy models, you should know there's a trap somewhere !

His monologue hit Ga Eul hard. She was speechless. How dare he talk about that at a moment like this ? Suddenly Yi Jeong's cellphone rang.

_ Yes, Woo Bin ? he said, as soon as he answered.

_ I'm going at Jun Pyo's house.

_ I'm coming.

Ga Eul unbucled her seat belt. She didn't want to spend more time with Yi Jeong. It was better to do something alone. Anyway she was a burden for him.

_ I'll look for Jan Di too then, she said, trying to keep a neutral tone.

She wanted to focus on Jan Di missing.

_ Tell me as soon as you find her. I don't want to worry her family.

It was a lie. Yi Jeong looked right in front of him as she slammed the car door. For a reason he couldn't figure out, he was even more irritated than before. But on the other hand, the absence of Ga Eul would allow him to organize his current priorities. He sighed. He rushed Jun Pyo's home, looking automatically at Ga Eul in his rear-view mirror who was going down the street.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong leaned against the wall of the waiting room, ignoring the shouts of Jun Pyo trying to go see Jan Di, despite the nurses' words. We eventually administer him a painkiller, and soon everything became again quiet. At three o'clock in the morning, it was all that we could ask for.

Woo Bin hung up.

_ The warehouse is cleaned, he said. As if nothing happened.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong noded weakly. They expected it from maffiosos. Hasty steps indicated someone was coming. It was Ga Eul.

_ Where is she ? she asked immediately in a terrified voice.

Ji Hoo showed her the corridor, and Ga Eul immediately ran into.

Opening the door, of the room, she froze seeing Jan Di, sleeping in this bed.

_ Jan Di, she whispered, her voice trembling.

In the waiting room, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo turned slowly their head to Yi Jeong. The potter, feeling observed, understood immediately.

_ Don't even think about it guys, he answered, sitting on a chair. I shall not baby-sit. She will learn what happened when Jan Di will wake up.

His sentence was followed with a long heavy silence.

One minute passed.

Then two …

Then three …

_ Okay, okay I get it ! Yi Jeong exclaimed, annoyed. He got up abruptly.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul asked to Jan Di to rest well, although she could not hear anything. Slowly, she closed the door, and walked in the corridor which seemed endless. ThoseV.I.P rooms were really big.

_ Oh? Ga Eul!

The young woman raised the head in front of this familiar face.

_ Hyun Byeon - Oppa, she said, recognizing him.

It was surprising to see him here, with a basket of fruits.

_ What brings you here ? Ga Eul asked.

_ My father twisted his ankle, the model explained. I wanted to come earlier, but my agent forbade it, so I sneaked out, and here I am.

Ga Eul smiled politely. Since he was there, there were some things they would be able to talk about.

Yi Jeong observed them from the end of the corridor. Ga Eul and Hyun Byeon both sat.

_ I did not know that we would reject them, Hyun Byeon explained, playing with the basket fruits. To tell the truth, I don't understand why. The photographer said that it was very good. Maybe that Ha Je wanted the to be the star, who knows.

He released a brief laughter without enjoyment.

_ And where are these photos now? Ga Eul asked.

_ They sent back the printed clichés and the memory cards to the agency.

He had said it automatically.

_ I see, Ga Eul said.

In a certain way, since her little fight with Yi Jeong, she was satisfied te photos didn't come out.

_ I have to go, Hyun Byeon said. My agent gets up within exactly one hour and a half, and I would like to spend as much time as possible with my father.

Ga Eul bowed while he left in the room next to Jan Di's. The young woman arrived at the end of the corridor and met Yi Jeong.

_ Shall I take you back ? He proposed.

It was, once again, a way to impose her his company.

.

* * *

.

_ The doctors are optimistics, right?

Ga Eul was horrified to know what hapenned at Jan Di. That they broke a chair on her back, it was just …

_ She is still young, then there is big chances she gets better, Yi Jeong sighed.

_ I'm relieved that Jan Di and Jun Pyo will be okay… Who would have believed Ha Je was so machiavellian.

_ You'll have to get used to it, the young man answered in a neutral tone. Our world is like that. Filled with secrets and stabbing in the back.

_ He gave her the job to destroy Jun Pyo, Ga Eul reasonned. But that does not explain why he did it for me.

Yi Jeong sighed. For him, it was very clear.

_ Certainly because he tried to sow discord. If F4 explodes, Shinhwa would be annihilated in no time.

Ga Eul frowned, but Yi Jeong didn't argue more. He stopped in front of the house of Ga Eul.

_ Thank you for taking me back, she said politely.

He didn't know exactly what to tell her. She didn't leave him the opportunity. And got off the car.

Yi Jeong watched at her leaving, wrapped up in her coat, the pants of her pink pajamas in her boots. That idiot hadn't even made the effort to put decent clothes to come and see her best friend at three in the morning. He smiled watching her… smile which vanished quickly.

It was for that Ha Jae had also targeted Ga Eul. He had thought he could hurt him this way. Yi Jeong banged his head against his seat, sighing. Rough error.

He had to settle that story as quickly as possible.

.

* * *

.

 _Here we are ! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! So I'll see you at the end_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	3. Epilogue

.

 _There it is, this fanfiction's conclusion ! :D Enjoy ^o^_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

* * *

.

Epilogue

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong took a sip of his jasmine tea, testing the solidity of the new cup he just made. Perfect, as usual.

Woo Bin called him.

_ Everything is settled… well almost everything. Jun Pyo proposed we all go skiing to forget about all this. You have one hour to pack everything.

The potter laughed.

_ Let me guess, He haven't said anything to Jan Di, and again I have to find a reason to bring Ga Eul, right ?

_ Ji Hoo is taking care of Jan Di, Ga Eul wil follow. You just need to come here, man! Hurry up !

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes and hung up. He put his cellphone down the table, right next to a yellow enveloppe.

.

_ _Why do you want those worthless photos_ ? Hyun Byeon's agent have asked, when he gave it to him.

Yi Jeong never answered. The agent hadn't not insisted, especially in front of such a famous artist, and that number of 0 written on the check.

The young man opened sloxly the envelope, and removed all the pictures from it.

.

Ga Eul was wearing a magnificent gold dress very long and split on the side. Her hair were left loose, and the make-up on her eyes were shining chestnut and bronze eyeshadows. She was beautiful, it was undeniable.

Yi Jeong couldn't help but take a deep breath, staring at the photos. She was in the arms of Hyun Byeon, wearing jewels from a brand he didn't know, and didn't care about

In the last photo, the model had one of his hands in hers, the other hand on her lower back. Ga Eul was looking at him as if nothing else existed around them.

Slowly, Yi Jeong tore in two every photo, one by one, slowly.

The oven was still working. He threw without ado the parts representing Hyun Byeon. Then he took the ones where Ga Eul were.

Who would have believed this girl could make such expressions ?

What the hell had she thought at this precise moment when the photo had been taken?

One by one, slowly, he burned the photos, and watched the smile of Ga Eul being slowly consumed by the fire.

No one would ever know. Now, everything was settled.

.

* * *

.

 _ **As if nothing happened :) Too bad Yi Jeong will never know who Ga Eul was thinking about when the shoot was taken :3**_

 _Don't you think that would be great in the original drama ? :3_

 _This fanfiction is over: Please feel free to leave me a comment :D_

 _THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS / VIEWERS / FOLLOWERS !_

 _I'll see you soon on another Fanfiction_

 _Take care !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	4. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

.

Hello everyone,

Here's a little message about that fanfictio: **I don't intend on writing another epilogue.**

I know there are lots of reasons I could continue, since this fanfiction has lots of potential but, I think you misunderstood the kind of fanfiction I wanted to write, so here is the reason:

 _ **\- This fanfiction is written in the drama spirit, it means it COULD have happened in the drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And in BOys Over Flowers, unfortunately for us, poor SoEul fans :**_

 _ **.**_

 _\- Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are not the main couple_

 _\- Jan Di and Jun Pyo are the most important part of the plot_

 _\- In Ha Je episode, Yi Jeung and Ga Eul **don't love each other** : Ga Eul is still hurt by what he said to her on Valentine Day, and Yi Jeong are more or less bored by her being a victim all the time (that's what he said to Woo Bin) but at the same time, he feels responsible for her :)_

 _._

 ** _My goal was to write a fanfiction that could have happened, but still, was not taking part of the whole plot._**

 _If you want to read a good fanfiction about Yi Jeong being freaked out because Ga Eul is a model, I suggest you the beautiful fanfiction "I like it so hot" from Myrielle. In fact, all her SoEul fanfictions are really good, even if she retired from the fandom :)_

 _._

 _Thank you for showing interest to that fanfiction :D_

 _I hope I'll see you very soon on another of my fanfictions ._

 _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


End file.
